1000 ships
by lilyhearted
Summary: Kurt has been recieving small white folded ships from an admirer. Who could possibly be sending them to him? Dare he hope that they might be from Blaine?


A/N: Wow, I've been pretty absent for a while. I've been busy, and I've had a lot of stressors in both my family life and my school life. I apologize for no new chapter on "I'd never want to see you unhappy", I haven't been very inspired by that one lately. Here's a little fic that I wrote, it's meant to be sweet and fluffy. It's inspired and named after Rachel Platten's 1000 Ships. I also included the song in here. This is a bit AU in the fact that this is when Blaine and Kurt are still at Dalton, and that this might be an alternative to how Blaine told Kurt that he loved him/confessed to him. Hope you like it!/

It was a warm day in April when he received the first one. He'd been sitting on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard at Dalton, doing his homework. The curriculum was harder at Dalton than McKinley and Kurt often found his afternoons filled with schoolwork. It was only on pleasant days like this though, that he could enjoy his time in the sun. However he was distracted from his history text book when a small white ship sailed its way over to Kurt in the fountain water.

Leaning over, Kurt snatched up the small paper object. It was a simply folded white piece of paper with no writing on it except for where there would be a ship name someone had written "_your smile"_. Kurt couldn't help but smile when he saw it, his finger carefully tracing the words. He looked up, but no one else seemed to be anywhere near the large fountain. Someone must have left it from earlier; with this thought Kurt tucked the small ship into his notebook.

Well, at least he thought this way until he found the second one. The small ship had fallen out of his bag when he'd emptied his notebooks out. First, he'd assumed it was the first one he'd tucked into his notebook, until he turned it over and discovered this one had a different name "_your eyes_". Kurt stared at the small thing in shock before digging for his history notebook for the first one.

Looking at the pair of them, he could mostly be sure now that they were being left there on purpose. They were the same size and had the same handwriting and that both of them had just happened to be in places Kurt would find was just too much to be a coincidence. But he was still hesitant; there was the slim chance that it could just be a mistake.

"Kurt?" A voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to find Blaine Anderson in his doorway. His face coloring, Kurt quickly tucked the paper ships back into his bag and turned to face the Warbler who gave the countertenor a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry I should have knocked, was I interrupting anything?" Blaine asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I wasn't doing anything of consequence. What did you need?" Kurt asked sitting on the edge of his bed and looking up at Blaine as he stepped a little farther into his dorm room.

Unknown to Blaine, Kurt had the biggest crush on the lead Warbler. Sure, at first it had been sort of just because he was dapper and the first other gay male that Kurt had met. But it evolved into something else as Kurt started settling in to Dalton. There were a few other boys that were gay; some had even shown interest in Kurt. But Blaine still held his attention.

They remained friends though, though they sometimes flirted at the edge of something more. Kurt managed to hold himself back though, he didn't want to drive off the first friend he felt truly understood him by shoving his feelings in his face. Mercedes and Rachel were wonderful, but they were no Blaine. Blaine could always make him smile when he was down, who understood when he needed a day to himself, who chatted with him about things like Vogue and Patti LuPone, and who just simply hugged him when the bullying had gotten to him.

"Kurt, are you listening?" Blaine asked, grinning while waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

"What?" Kurt asked, clearly he missed what Blaine had said in his contemplation.

"I was asking if you wanted to head down to the Lima Bean and get some coffee" Blaine laughed sitting next to Kurt on the bed, close enough that their arms touched.

"Sounds good, let's go" Kurt said hurriedly, standing and shifting his blushing face away from Blaine. He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed for the door. Shaking his head, with a small laugh Blaine followed after.

Kurt received the third ship when he was lying in the grass one afternoon. It was again one of those warm spring days where one can't help but wish to be outside. Thankfully, for one Kurt Hummel, it was a Sunday and most of his homework had been finished the previous day. A light nap in the grass was the perfect way to spend a day like today, even if he would kill himself later for the grass stains that would inevitably end up on his clothing.

It was when he woke up later that he noticed a few odd things. First, that Blaine was sleeping only a few feet away, apparently having joined Kurt while the young man was sleeping. It shouldn't surprise him really; Blaine was always finding warm places to sleep. It figures that he would come out for a nap in the sun, and why not by Kurt? They were friends.

Watching him carefully for any signs of movement, Kurt inched a bit closer to the Warbler. He really was handsome, and Kurt admired the way the fading light played along his face. It caught on the edges of those long dark lashes that fanned across his cheeks as he slept. It highlighted lighter brown colors in his curls, as he only let it on weekends, of dark hair that covered his forehead. Kurt had the urge to simply reach over and brush them away, but resisted.

Turning away, Kurt caught sight of something sticking out of the pocket of the jacket he'd left lying in the grass next to him. The white corner had his heart beating a little bit faster and he pulled out his third little white ship, the writing this time saying "_your voice_". Kurt smiled, once again running his fingers over the letters as if he couldn't believe someone would send something like this to him. He glanced over his shoulder to find a pair of brilliant hazel eyes on him.

"What's that?" Blaine asked sitting up from where he had been sprawled in the grass.

"Nothing" Kurt replied turning to look at Blaine and reaching behind him to stuff the folded paper back into his jacket pocket.

"Alright" Blaine allowed as he looked around, "Wow, it got late. We should probably head back in before it gets too dark" he finished standing.

"Yeah" Kurt said, blushing slightly when Blaine offered a hand to help him up. Grasping his hand, Kurt pulled himself up and the pair started walking toward the dorms.

"So, what did you think of Marc Jacob's new line?" Blaine asked grinning bumping Kurt's shoulder gently. Kurt grinned widely and began giving Blaine a rundown of his thoughts on almost every piece that had been on the runway, with Blaine making comments here and there. The conversation led them through the doors and onto their way through the dormitory.

Kurt started receiving the ships regularly after that. They appeared in his pockets, his notebooks, on his desks, under his dorm door, everywhere that someone might think he would find them. All of them had something different written on them, "_your clothes", "your hands", "your laugh", "your attitude", _to name just a few out of the large number of the paper objects that he had received. Kurt kept them in a box under his bed, and looked over them fondly when his day was less than perfect.

The person sending them was still a question hanging in the air though. Who would send him such thoughtful little surprises? Did this mean he had an admirer? Kurt often contemplated the identity of the person sending him these folded ships. He wondered if it was someone he knew well or if this person was the same age as him. He wondered what this mystery person looked like. At the very least he knew it was a boy, it would be very hard for someone not at Dalton Academy to get all of these notes to where he had been finding them.

In some part of his mind, Kurt knew that he wished Blaine was his mystery admirer. He would catch Blaine's eye after he had put the newest one in his bag and he would swear a smile graced the Warbler's face. But that could just be Blaine, he was always smiling. Besides there was no possible way Blaine could like him back, they were just friends right? Sure, they were close, but that just made them best friends.

On a Tuesday afterschool, on a day very similar to the one where he had first discovered the ships, Kurt discovered the source of his ships. He had been sitting on the edge of the fountain once again, though this time he was simply leaning back and enjoying the sunshine. Kurt was supposed to be waiting for Blaine, who had said something about taking him to get coffee. Not surprising, Blaine loved coffee, he almost always wanted to go out and get some.

A familiar hum of voices started up and Kurt looked back to the courtyard. He stared as the familiar faces of the blue and red coated Warblers shuffled in, all singing a familiar tune. What was going on? Why wasn't he informed the Warblers would be performing? He almost felt excluded from the group as he realized they had worked on a song without him. Wasn't he supposed to be one of them? He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes until he realized they were all looking his way.

_I'd go beyond our fighting borders if you needed that from me_

_I'd march with decorated soldiers to get your pretty eyes to see_

_Well I would bring your morning coffee then I'd wrap you up in me_

_I'd kiss your belly and your shoulders, cover blankets on our feet_

_So slow down, there's some kind of blessing here _

_But you have missed your cue_

He recognized that voice. Sure enough, Blaine Anderson broke his way through his "decorated soldiers' to the front of the group.

_So keep your eyes set on the horizon _

_On the line where blue meets blue_

_And I'd bet that silver lining, _

_Well I know it'd find you soon_

_Cause I have sailed a 1000 ships to you, _

_But my messages don't seem to make it through_

Blaine was looking straight at Kurt, their eyes connecting in the short distance between them. The implications of this song, Blaine had been the one sending those ships?

_Well I would bring your morning coffee then I'd wrap you up in me_

_I'd kiss your belly and your shoulders, cover blankets on our feet_

_But slow down, there's some sort of blessing here _

_But you've gone and missed your cue_

Kurt couldn't help smile as Blaine and the rest of the Warblers slowly moved to circle Kurt and the fountain. Blaine even hopped up on the edge to sing down to Kurt and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes fondly at Blaine's love of jumping up on things as he sings, most commonly furniture.

_So keep your eyes set on the horizon _

_On the line where blue meets blue_

_And I'd bet that silver lining, _

_Well I know it'd find you soon_

_Cause I have sailed a 1000 ships to you, _

_But my messages don't seem to make it through_

Blaine sat down with Kurt, reaching over to take his hand as he sang directly to Kurt.

_Well money and fame they are a losing game _

_And I know those pretty actresses are calling your name, _

_But I'll be here waiting,_

_I'll always be the same_

_If you'd let me in again..._

Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to him mouth and kissed the knuckles before dropping it and standing, joining the other Warblers as they once again gathered in front of Kurt to sing the last verses.

_So keep your eyes set on the horizon _

_On the line where blue meets blue_

_And I'd bet that silver lining, _

_Well I know it'd find you soon_

_Keep your eyes set on the horizon _

_On the line where blue meets blue_

_And I'd bet that silver lining, _

_Well I know it'd find you soon_

_Cause I have sailed a 1000 ships to you, _

_But my messages don't seem to make it through_

They finished with a bow to Kurt, all of them grinning. Most of them laughed when Kurt ran forward and grabbed Blaine in a hug, to which the lead Warbler quickly responded by wrapping his own arms around Kurt.

"Thank you" Kurt breathed into Blaine's neck, where he was just pressing his face.

"I take you liked our performance and my little ships?" Blaine laughed tilting his head to lean on Kurt's.

"Yes, but what do they mean?" Kurt asked lifting his head a little to look at Blaine.

"Didn't you look on the inside?" Blaine asked curiously, watching Kurt's face. When Kurt shook his head, Blaine reached down and took his hand. He pulled him in the direction of the dorms, ignoring the catcalls from the rest of the Warblers. Blaine kept tugging Kurt along until they reached Kurt's door, where he pushed open the door and looked about the room.

"Did you keep them?" Blaine asked not seeing his gifts anywhere within eyesight. Kurt quickly knelt down and pulled out the box, opening it to reveal it filled with white folded paper. At Blaine's nod, Kurt quickly unfolded one of the ships. He stared at what was written there for a few moments before reaching for another, and then another. After unwrapping nearly a dozen, Kurt looked down at the same message written in each of them.

"_I love everything about you."_

Kurt was sure his smile couldn't get any wider as he looked up at Blaine, who was staring lovingly down at him and blushing in the most adorable way. Standing, Kurt slid his arms around Blaine's shoulders, letting his forehead rest on Blaine's.

"Blaine Anderson you are the sweetest person I have ever met" He said quietly, smiling.

"You're the only one I would do that for, I really do love you Kurt, and I have for a while" Blaine replied looking up at Kurt while sliding his own hands around Kurt's waist.

"I love you too" Kurt tilted his face so that he could capture Blaine's lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
